<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pillow Talk by thekellifish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218614">Pillow Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekellifish/pseuds/thekellifish'>thekellifish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Folk of the Air - Holly Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Happily Married, Mention of abuse, it's so sweet though guys, juardan, jurdan - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekellifish/pseuds/thekellifish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cardan, have you ever been in love?”<br/>A pause.<br/>“Jude, we’re married...”<br/>“I know.”<br/>“To each other.”<br/>“Yes, I was there.”</p>
<p>A fic that takes place soon after The Queen of Nothing. It's a cute, fluffy fic where Cardan and Jude talk about their feelings while cuddling in bed. There's some mention of past abuse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>248</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The dialog "Have you ever been in love?" "We're married." came to me one day, and I thought it was so funny that I had to do something with it. And this is what it turned into. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>JUDE POV</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Jude.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Cardan.”</p><p>I kiss my husband goodnight, and then roll over onto my side of the bed to sleep. He is settling in on the other side of our very big bed.</p><p>Minutes pass. I hear Cardan’s breathing begin to slow. My mind is alive and unsettled.</p><p>“Cardan?” I say. I hear a low grunt from the other side of the bed.</p><p>“Cardan?” I ask again, louder this time.</p><p>“What, my warrior queen?” I hear him turn toward me. I smile at the nickname, but keep my body and face turned the other way.</p><p>“Cardan, have you ever been in love?”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“Jude, we’re married…”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“To each other.”</p><p>“Yes, I was there.”</p><p>He scoots towards me in the bed, close but still not touching me.</p><p>“Do you recall all the times I’ve told you that I love you before?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“And you are aware that I cannot lie.”</p><p>“That’s true.”</p><p>Cardan places his hand gently on my upper arm.</p><p>“…So what is it that you’re really asking me?”</p><p>I roll over to face him, but I do not meet his gaze. His pillow is right next to mine. He reaches out to take my hand under the covers.</p><p>“I just… I mean, how do you know?”</p><p>“What do you mean, how do I know?” he asks.</p><p>I look up to meet his eyes. Although it’s dark, I see that a lock of his curly hair has fallen across his face into his tired but inquisitive eyes. Man, it’s hard to look away once you’ve started looking at Cardan. I reach up to push the hair back.</p><p>“Never mind, it’s stupid,” I say, closing my eyes and shrugging off my insecurities. I know he loves me. I shake my head and begin to turn back to my other side.</p><p>Cardan squeezes my hand. I turn back towards him.</p><p>“Jude, have I done anything to make you doubt my feelings for you?”</p><p>I can’t help but laugh.</p><p>“I mean, recently,” he amends. “Since you returned from banishment.”</p><p>“No, it’s not that,” I say.</p><p>“I’m a good husband to you.”</p><p>I roll my eyes. “Yes, you are.”</p><p>"I’m a very good husband to you,” he says, using his ‘seductive’ voice, and raising his eyebrows.</p><p>I snort, and he scoots even closer to me. I make room for him. We are now sharing a pillow, on our sides, facing each other. Our intertwined hands rest on the pillow in-between our faces.</p><p>“Yes,” I say. I kiss his hand. “You’ve been a surprisingly good investment.”</p><p>“Then please make your meaning known.”</p><p>I take a moment to formulate my thoughts.</p><p>“What does love mean to you? From my observation, the way faeries care for and love each other is different than the way mortals do. For the most part, when mortals marry, they marry ‘til death do us part,’ and they stay together for the rest of their lives. When faeries marry there’s always an exit clause written into their vows, as if they know that their feelings are only fleeting.</p><p>“From the moment mortals are born, their parents shower them with love. I don’t remember much about my own parents, but one thing I know without a doubt is that they loved me. Mom kissed my booboos when I got hurt and sang to me, and my dad told me stories at night to help me fall asleep. I always felt so safe with them.”</p><p>Cardan squeezes my hand tenderly.</p><p>“Your experiences of love in your life have been so sparse, it makes me want to cry,” I say. “Your mother neglected you, your father didn’t even want you. Your siblings were indifferent at best, and abusive at worst. You were nursed on cat’s milk, for goodness’ sake!”</p><p>I lift our joined hands, and pound them back down onto the pillow.</p><p>“And despite all of that,” I continue, “you turned out so confident, and smart, and so good to me. You’re <em>so</em> good to me. How did you manage that? Where did you learn to love?”</p><p>“From mortal stories.”</p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“You’ve asked multiple questions,” he interrupts my confused utterance. “and I will try my best to answer each sufficiently to your needs.</p><p>“The fae are survivors,” he begins. “We live as long as we do, not because we cannot be killed, but rather because of our determination to do so, regardless of circumstances.</p><p>“As a small child, I learned to fight and scream and be cruel in order to have my needs met. I didn’t learn love because I didn’t need it in order to survive.</p><p>“When Balekin took me in, he ordered the mortal servants to prepare me for bedtime. When they tucked me in, they would tell me mortal fairytales. I became obsessed. Regardless of how exciting or enjoyable whatever princely lessons I was being taught, be it sword fighting, dancing, standing, walking, public speaking, my only real joy each day was hearing the mortal stories.</p><p>“Princesses with glass shoes, mermaids who long to be mortal, talking bears who eat porridge, whatever that is, pigs who build houses out of sticks, true love’s kiss awakening maidens from eternal sleep… they all left my love-deprived heart wanting more than what I had. I mean, would someone really be willing to turning into sea foam to save someone else’s life? Could someone really search the entire kingdom to find a glass shoe-wearing girl whom he only met once? Why would someone do that? The servants told me it was all for love.”</p><p>Cardan takes another pause, seemingly struggling to say what he wants to say. I remove my hand from his, and rest it on his waist.</p><p>“In time, Balekin found out that the servants had been telling me stories, filling my head with what he called ‘mortal nonsense.’ He believed that the stories were making me soft, were making me even more of a lesser prince than I already was. He compelled the mortal servants to never tell me stories again and forced them to forget that they ever had. And he compelled them to beat me that night.”</p><p>I give his waist a small squeeze.</p><p>“As my wounds healed,” he continues, “I felt new determination that I’d never felt in anything else before. I wanted to learn more about love. I wanted to learn more about mortals. As soon as I was able, I snuck out of Elfhame for the first time, and went to a mortal bookshop to buy mortal storybooks I could read myself. I took as many as I could hold. I hid them in my room and read each book in turn, over and over.”</p><p>“You went to the mortal world all by yourself? How old were you?”</p><p>“Nine.”</p><p>“Nine. So that would have been after-”</p><p>“After I had seen you and your sisters for the first time, yes. Naturally your family with both fae and mortal members in it fascinated me to no end. I was intrigued at how Madoc could show such compassion and genuine affection towards the children of his cheating wife. I was intrigued that you and Taryn could see him as your father figure after what he had done to your real father, and your mother. I hated seeing you so happy. I envied every amount of validation and attention you got from your adoptive family. But I suppose, in observing you and your family over the years, I also learned about love.”</p><p>“It was not always affectionate and loving,” I say.</p><p>“Even so, you had more than a prince, and it drove me crazy.”</p><p><em>That must be why he made Taryn and me so miserable all those years,</em> I think.</p><p>“As I got older, I also of course had my friends and lovers.” They weren’t always the most loyal, but they gave me attention and affection when I needed it.</p><p>I look down, embarrassed at the mention of Cardan’s lovers. Even now after we’ve loved each other for all these months, I still wonder how I measure up. I wonder if he thinks of others when he’s with me.</p><p>“Do you wish for me to continue?” he asks softly, bringing his hand to my chin. “Yeah.” He leans in and kisses my forehead. I take his hand in mine again. Our legs are intertwined. “Good, because the story gets better from here on.”</p><p>“I have been in love twice; first with Nicasia, and second with you, my dear snake charmer of a wife. I knew I loved Nicasia, because no matter how bad things were with my family, I always felt safe enough to entrust her with my problems. She was a light when I was in a very dark place. And I was likewise solace for her, or at least I thought I was. When she left me for Locke, she made light of my pain. Something broke between us that cannot and will not be rebuilt to what it once was.</p><p>“But enough about Nicasia. I only mention her in order to answer your question thoroughly. Let’s talk about my love for you.”</p><p>He surprises me with a kiss on the mouth, which I happily reciprocate.</p><p>“Falling in love with you was like walking down a gradual hill that turned into a cliff. A cliff I never saw coming. Once I’d gone too far, I was past the point of any return.”</p><p>He kisses my hand.</p><p>“I tried to quit you, I did. I thought I could stop walking down that hill at any time. But no matter what I was doing, or who I was with, I could never get my mind off you. Jude, Jude, Jude. It got harder after you kissed me. Harder still when I kissed you…”</p><p>I flush in the dark at the memories of our secluded rendezvous together all those months ago, and those since.</p><p>“But it wasn’t just your touch that I yearned for. It was you. Your guidance, your friendship, your courage, your humor. I didn’t know that you were so funny. I didn’t know how much I loved having you around to boss me around, that is, until you weren’t anymore.</p><p>“I started free-falling off the cliff of loving you when you were taken to the Undersea. I missed you every minute. I worried about your safety every minute. I barely slept. I would have done anything to get you back to me.</p><p>“When you were gone, I realized that like the survivor I am, I could get by as High King without you. But I didn’t want to. I wanted you. I wanted every part of you, the good and the bad. I never wanted to be parted from you ever again. Because I loved you. And that is why-”</p><p>“-why you asked me to marry you as soon as I got back.” I finish, understanding.</p><p>“Yes. Because I wanted to be yours, and you mine. Equal partners who protect and love each other. When you started reciprocating my affections, I knew that I could finally have a safe landing after falling for so long.</p><p>“That’s what love is to me, Jude. Love is even greater than the fairytales say. Love is real. Love is wanting nothing more than the welfare and happiness of the other person. Love is adoring your partner. Love is supporting them in all things.”</p><p>Cardan puts his arm around me, pulling me close.</p><p>“I love you so much, Jude. I love how strong you are. I love how you stand up for yourself. I love how determined you are to get what you want. I love how regardless of how cruel I was to you over the years, you were never unnecessarily cruel to me when I was under your control. I love how willing you are to help the ones you care about, even when it puts you in danger.”</p><p>He kisses my cheek. I can hardly believe he means everything he’s saying.</p><p>“I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love your ticklish spots.”</p><p>He tickles me, and I let out a squeal, and then I glare at him.</p><p>“I love your scowl at me when I’m annoying you.</p><p>“You want to know how I know that I love you? It’s because I’ve never felt so happy as I am when I’m with you. No drunken revel could ever compare to when I’m alone with you.</p><p>“I’m not satisfied with merely surviving anymore, Jude. I’ve survived my whole life until I started loving you. But with you I thrive.</p><p>“Perhaps that is why I am so good to you. Once I realized that being cruel wasn’t helping me to survive anymore, I decided to give love a try. And my love for you makes me want to give you all that I never had. I want you to feel as safe in our home as you did in your parents’. I want you to feel as I feel. Safe and loved.</p><p>“Does that answer your questions sufficiently, Jude? I think I got them all.”</p><p>I press my forehead to his.</p><p>“So what I’m hearing is, you love me,” I say.</p><p>“With every bit of my sorry excuse for a heart.”</p><p>“Are you really, <em>really</em> sure?” I tease.</p><p>“I’m really, <em>really</em> sure,” he replies.</p><p>“Well, in that case, I love you too.”</p><p>This time, after we kiss goodnight, we stay together, cuddling and sharing a pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Cardan, if you want me to talk about my feelings, you’re gonna have to get off of me.”<br/>“Must I?”<br/>“I’m afraid so, this is entirely too distracting.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was supposed to be a oneshot, but then I figured that if Cardan was going to gush about Jude to her face, Jude might as well have to gush right back. </p><p>This is taking place a few months after The Queen of Nothing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CARDAN POV</p><p>I wake up with Jude’s arm around me, and her body spooned behind me. It’s not long before Jude and I will have to rise for the day as the High King and High Queen of Elfhame. Instead of falling back asleep, I ponder of the words shared between my beautiful wife and me last night.</p><p>I am bewildered that now, even now, months after she has returned from banishment, and we have truly begun our lives together as husband and wife, she has still been harboring doubts about my true feelings towards her. And not only about me, but the fae in general. How distrusting she must be towards faeries if she believes we are not capable of love.</p><p>But then again, looking at how she’s been treated in Elfhame by the fae, including myself, since her childhood, I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised.</p><p>It seems almost miraculous that Jude ever developed any feelings for me other than utter detestation.</p><p>And yet, here she is, holding me close, vulnerable, trusting. Yes, she sleeps with a knife on her bedside table, but it isn’t for me. Well, unless we feel like reenacting our first kiss, of course.</p><p> I listen to her breathe behind me. Even in sleep she sounds powerful. I roll over to face her, Jude, my glorious mortal queen. She stirs from my movement, and begins to stretch.</p><p>“Good morning, husband,” she says opening her eyes. “Is it still morning?”</p><p>“It’s nearly noon,” I reply.</p><p>“Then we better get up.” Jude says. She rubs her eyes, but doesn’t move to get out of bed.</p><p>“We have time yet.” I tuck a lock of her messy bedhead hair behind her ear and kiss her lips softly. My fingers linger on her rounded ear. “I wondered if we could talk about something,” I say.</p><p>“About what?</p><p>“I’ve been thinking about what we talked about last night.”</p><p>“You love me,” Jude says smiling. “That’s what I remember.”</p><p>“Yes, I do,” I say. “More than I ever knew I could.”</p><p>“You haven’t changed your mind, have you?” she asks.</p><p>“No, my wife, my lover. But I wondered if you could tell me about how you fell in love with the High King of Elfhame.”</p><p>Jude’s eyes widen.</p><p>“If you don’t mind.” I urge.</p><p>“Well, I didn’t know your father very well,” Jude replies with a serious face.</p><p>
  <em>Gosh, I love her.</em>
</p><p>“Not that one,” I say.</p><p>“Oh, you mean you?” She smiles teasingly. Quickly, I pounce up onto my hands and knees straddling Jude, and I begin to kiss her neck and face, tickling her sides.</p><p>“Yes, I mean me,” I say between kisses. Jude is giggling and squealing, trying to push me away. “Who else but the High King in your bed?”</p><p>“Cardan, if you want me to talk about my feelings, you’re gonna have to get off of me.”</p><p>“Must I?”</p><p>“I’m afraid so, this is entirely too distracting.”</p><p>After one last kiss on her cheek, I lie back down next to her. We are sharing a pillow.</p><p>“Very well, you may proceed,” I say.</p><p>“Oh, where to begin…” She pauses, gaining her composure after having been tickled. I rest my arm around her. She flinches at first, worried that I'll tickle her again, but proceeds with her story when I don't.</p><p>“Falling in love with you is by far the scariest thing I’ve ever done, and that’s saying something.”</p><p>Jude squints in my direction.</p><p>“I guess it all started with your face.”</p><p>“My face?”</p><p>“Yes, your incurably, beautiful, faerie face. I liked it then, and I like it now. But liking your face entirely conflicted with how I felt about the rest of you, because you were just <em>awful.</em></p><p>“Then you and your awful, beautiful face had to go and tell me that you <em>wanted</em> me and 'thought of me often.' How could I give up the chance to mess with you with a kiss?”</p><p>She pauses for a moment, remembering.</p><p>“That was quite a kiss. I think it stuck with both of us.”</p><p>
  <em>Indeed it did.</em>
</p><p>“I liked the kiss right away, but I didn’t start liking you until after that, when we went to see the encamped leaders of the Courts. I was surprised at how well we worked together, and how you gave me good advice on how to win over the different leaders. For the first time, you were more than the cruel, cruel prince that I had known all those years. You were an ally. For the first time, we weren’t at each other’s throats.</p><p>“Any comradery that might have developed between us during that time was lost forever, I feared, when I tricked you into becoming High King. Any feelings I might have felt for you had to be put behind me. I was your Seneschal and your puppet master. I couldn’t relax for a minute without fear that you would do something to squelch me.</p><p>“And yet,” Jude says thoughtfully, “I let those moments happen. I let my gaze linger, I let my thoughts wander. Despite how much you annoyed me and resisted me, I really started to like you.”</p><p>“You say 'like,' my dear, but do you mean 'love?'”</p><p>Jude shakes her head. “No. You don’t have to like who you love. You don’t have to love who you like. Last night when I was thinking restlessly about love, I realized that as much as I love my family, I don’t like them very much. They don’t really <em>get</em> me. I don’t particularly look forward to spending time with them. Except Oak. I like Oak. With the others, kind words and easy moments are more forced.</p><p>“As your Seneschal, more and more I looked forward to seeing you, talking to you, bossing you around, flirting with you, pretending there was nothing going on between us, when we both knew there was. Or at least I hoped there was. I liked that no matter what I did, we always were on the same page. You got me. You understood me and accepted me as I was. I like it so much, and I started liking you so much, it hurt.</p><p>“I hated seeing you bedding others. But as much as I wanted you, I knew I couldn’t have you. Giving in meant risking my power over you. Giving in meant being one of many on your list of ex-lovers. You clearly had moved on. You didn’t want me for more than what I could offer you physically, not that you ever tried anything with me. How could you, when I ordered you about day in and day out? You must have despised me.”</p><p>I move my hand from her waist to her hand.</p><p>“As much as I wanted to hate you, I couldn’t,” I say.</p><p>“And as much as I wanted you, I wouldn’t let go of my position as your task master. Any ridiculous daydream of becoming your queen or royal consort I shunned instantly. Accepting any amount of hope in regards to your affections and intentions was weakness. I wouldn’t let myself love you.”</p><p>“May I say something? You just reminded me of a very important slope on that metaphorical hill of love from last night.”</p><p>“Sure,” she says.</p><p>“That day,” I say somberly, “That day when you asked me to make love to Nicasia for information, changed everything about what I thought about you.</p><p>“Before that day, I could ignore my feelings for you well enough. But when you used your power over me to ask me to seduce not only another woman, but a woman who had broken my heart…that <em>riled </em>me. I realized what measures you were willing take on my behalf, to ensure your security and power.</p><p>“I realized that the only way I could get back at you for such a request was to seduce you myself first.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I did that to you,” Jude says, noticeably squirming at the memory. “It sounds awful when you put it like that. I didn’t think you would mind since you and Nicasia had already… And I didn’t <em>know </em>that you cared for me.”</p><p>“All is forgiven, it’s in the past now,” I say. “All it took to get her to talk was a few kisses. And if it helps, for every kiss I gave her that day, I imagined kissing you. Every kiss from anyone after that, made me think of you, and how much I wanted you.”</p><p>She looks at me for a long moment eyes shining with love and something else I can’t quite name. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?” she says.</p><p>“For the same kinds of reasons that bound your own tongue, I imagine. I didn’t want to love you. Everything I’d ever been taught or expected to believe about mortals was that they could not be trusted. As much as you fascinated me, and mortals fascinated me, I couldn’t ever stop distrusting you, else you slay me the second we were alone. Loving you could have endangered all of Elfhame! Of course, royals have had mortal lovers before, but never with anyone they wouldn’t and in my case, couldn’t compel not to harm them. As much as I dreamed of you embracing me, I could not and would not force you to do so.”</p><p>She puts her arm around me, and I reciprocate the gesture. We are holding each other, and it feels so warm.</p><p>“Enough about me,” I say. “Do you remember when it was that you knew you really loved me?”</p><p>She thinks for a moment. “The truth?”</p><p>“Honesty is the best policy,” I say.</p><p>“It’s your<em> only</em> policy, Snake Boy!”</p><p>I tickle her again, and she laughs.</p><p>“Stop!”</p><p>I smile and stop. </p><p>“When you married me, and I married you," Jude says, "for the briefest of moments I thought I could finally let my guard down and let myself love you.</p><p>“But then you <em>banished me,</em> and refused to acknowledge me as your wife in front of everyone.</p><p>“At first I was hurt. Then I was mad. Insanely mad. I hated you so much. I hated you for sending me away. I hated myself for being stupid enough to let you in and take advantage of me. I imagined every horrible thing I would do to you if I ever got my hands on you again, and believe me, they were <em>not </em>pretty.</p><p>“And yet, as much as I hated you, and wanted to see you suffer for the pain you caused me... I missed you. I missed you so much. I cried for you. I screamed your name. I cursed you and all your faerie ancestors. I worried about how you’d rule Elfhame without me. I worried about you and the impending war with Madoc. I shuddered at the idea of never seeing you again. I longed for the wedding night we never got to have. I mourned the love we might have shared if we had ever given it a chance, but now never would.</p><p>“I knew I loved you when I was banished in the mortal world. I knew I couldn’t have been so tortured by the thought of you unless I loved you equally as much as I hated you. I wanted you, I wanted us. But you didn’t want me back. For a while there, I did whatever I could to try to forget you, to get you out of my heart.”</p><p>I leaned in to kiss her forehead. “How did you ever forgive me for such an idiotic decision that only hurt us both?”</p><p>“I mean, your face didn’t have nothing to do with it,”</p><p>“I get it, you think I’m incredibly handsome.”</p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Yeah, but it was so much more than that. When I returned from banishment, terrified that you would have me killed for stepping on Elfhame soil again, not only did you recognize me when I was posing as Taryn, but you seemed elated, relieved even, to see me. I had never seen you like that before. Not while looking at me.</p><p>“And you were so <em>nice </em>to me after that! You risked your life to save me from Madoc’s camp. You gave me your cloak. You saved Roach. When I showed up at the palace looking like an assassin you called me your wife in front or everyone, and then you took care of me and let me recover in <em>your bed</em>.  </p><p>“I still doubted your feelings for me, but I didn’t doubt that you didn’t mean me harm, and I forgave you. And soon enough, I let myself trust you with my heart again. And now… things are really good.”</p><p>I lean in and kiss her on the lips. I think of that night when I asked Jude how people like us could possibly take off our armor. It seems now, after all, we finally have.</p><p>“I love you.” I say.</p><p>“I love you back,” Jude replies. I don’t think she’s ever looked more beautiful than she does this very minute when she's looking at me.</p><p>“We should probably get up now,” I say practically. "We have meetings to attend today."</p><p>Jude reaches over me to my forgotten pillow, and hits me with it.</p><p>“A few more minutes won’t hurt anybody, will they?”</p><p>I reach for the pillow under my own head, and hit her back with it, engaging in her pillow fight.</p><p>
  <em>No. They won’t.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I was planning this chapter, I opened up a word document and titled it "Things Jude Loves About Cardan" and I went from there. A lot of the stuff I came up with actually ended up NOT being put in the fic for flow purposes. Plus I don't think Jude would say those things out loud to Cardan. I MIGHT make a fic out of it that list though. Thoughts?</p><p>Many of my thoughts from this came after reading this reddit thread: https://www.reddit.com/r/YAlit/comments/hgcxh9/random_thought_about_cardan_in_the_folk_of_the/<br/>Props to all who participated in it. </p><p>I also remember reading a blog post either on Tumblr or Reddit where someone talked about how Jude liked Jude more than she liked even her family, and that was the defining factor in their relationship. She wouldn't have fallen for him if she didn't like him. I wish I could remember the post. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, feel free to leave it in the comments, and I can give credit here for the inspiration. </p><p>So what did you think??? What was your favorite quote from Chapter 2?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfiction in YEARS. If you like it, be sure to leave me a comment!</p>
<p>I might write a part 2 where Jude talks about HER feelings. What do you think?</p>
<p>What's your favorite line from "Pillow Talk?"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>